Full Horizon
by rpatzislove9
Summary: Renesmee Cullen finds love with the person she least expects, her best friend. But when Jacob Black leaves to protect her, she is thrown into a whirlwind of problems that even her vampire family can't protect her, and her whole world is turned upside down
1. Prologue

Full Horizon

POV-Renesmee Cullen

Preface:

I never really thought about what it would feel like to be in love. I've seen many people who were in love, like my Grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, or my aunts and uncles. Or my two loving

parents, who were madly in love. But I had never experienced it myself. And even now, staring into the beautiful faces around me that were distorted with terror, I could understand how it

felt to be in love. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when he said my name, the rush when he touched me in the lightest way. It was if, my world revolved around him, and every thought or

dream I had was about him.

And for the first time in my life, I felt like I was meant to be here. Meant to be with someone, and I wasn't just some mixed breed of vampire and human. I always had felt like the outsider,

being one of a kind, never really the same as another.

But, even though we were two totally different species, I knew this was were I belonged. And I knew this was the one place where I would always be, forever.


	2. Beginning of My New Life

Beginning of My New Life

Renesmee POV

I walked down the small stairs at the cottage, over tired from the long night. My parents decided that we should stay longer at the Cullen house, because of the occasion that was going on. It was my birthday, and I turned "seventeen", but I was really eight years old. Rather I look like I'm seventeen, but I've really only been alive for eight years. I always grew so fast, intellectually and physically, because I'm half-vampire and half-human. My parents had me after they got married, and my mother wasn't a vampire at the time, so I still am human, but only half of me. My family says I'm special, but I know that I'm really just a mix breed, like one of those kinds of dogs. I'm different, and there's only one other being like his sisters and I. I met him when I was a baby, but I don't remember it.

His name was Nahuel, and knowing that we are both the same and that I'm not just some odd half-breed, comforts me sometimes. But I still feel lonely, it's not like I ever see Nahuel, because he lives somewhere in South America. But I shouldn't be complaining, I have the best family and parents, and of course, the greatest best friend. Jacob Black was my best friend since the moment I was born, literally. He said that before I was born, he had wanted to kill me. It kind of scared me, but I was reassured when he told me that everything changed for him when he saw me for the first time. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't care because I was so grateful to have him as a best friend.

Once I got downstairs into our small room, I spotted my parents in the corner of the kitchen. My mother was sitting on my dad's lap, giggling at something he said. Sometimes it hurt to look at them, they were so in love.

"Good Morning Renemee," My father said, and my mother got up swiftly, "Do you want to get changed and have breakfast at the house? Or do you want to have it here?" My dad, Edward, came up to me and kissed me on the forehead, right before my mother, Bella, did the same thing. Of course, my parents were gorgeous, both with the classic features of a vegetarian vampire. Pale, hard skin, with liquid gold eyes. Everyone in my family was beautiful, and I was just the outsider looking in. My father frowned at me, and I dropped my eyes to the floor. I groaned, wishing he hadn't heard that. Dad can hear thoughts, like reading people's mind, and sometimes I wish he didn't have that unique talent. I had to protect my thoughts when I was around him, because sometimes what I was thinking upset him.

"No, it's ok, I'll get dressed and we can run over to the house." I said as I dashed up the stairs and into my small room. That had to be the best part about being half-vampire, the speed. I quickly got dressed in the outfit Aunt Alice picked out for me. It was a long tan sweater with a white and tan scarf, with gray leggings. I brushed my teeth and combed out my bronze ringlets. I threw on my tan Ugg boots and checked myself quickly in the mirror. Decent, I thought to myself as I glanced at my reflection. I met my parents outside the cottage, and we raced to the house in record time. I jumped over the Sol Duc River and lightly on the pads of my boots. We ran inside the house to fine all six vampires dressed in their gorgeous outfits, probably all picked out by Aunt Alice, sitting on the white couches. Their faces lighted up as I gave each of them a big hug, and Grandma Esme quickly got up to get me my breakfast, as usual.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes with sausage. And don't worry, I made two dozen pancakes so we won't run out." Grandma told me as she gave my mother a hug.

" Why did u make so many pancakes? I don't eat that much food.." I asked curiously.

"Oh, I know, but Jacob's here." She said, pulling me into the kitchen. Of course, Jacob had his mouth stuffed with food, and he gave me a huge smile, displaying all of it. I was always glad when he was here, but then again, he practically lived here. Once I asked him how he could stand it, always being with vampires, when our scent repulsed him. He told me that he was friends with almost everyone, except Rosalie, who he constantly taunted. He also told me that he liked to spend time with me, as long as I wanted to spend time with him. I always wanted to spend time with him, I was drawn to him, and I was always happy to be with him. We were always best friends, nothing could change that. He never had a girlfriend as long as I knew him. Before I was born, him and my mom had something, but I was reassured when he told me that he would never love Mom like _that _again. It was still kind of weird, knowing that my best friend and my mom were in love before. But seeing the love that my parents shared, I know that she would never be in love with Jacob again. I always felt sadness for Jacob, because he spent all of his time when he was wasn't with his wolf pack at my house, and he sees the girl he was in love with in the arms of a different person. It broke my heart, but he told me that he's been over Mom for awhile, and it doesn't bother him to see her with Dad.

"Hey Ness!" Jacob said, gulping his food down and giving me a kiss on the forehead. " You look, uh, nice today." He motioned to my clothes, grinning. Before I could even react to the flattery, my dad was in the room, glaring at Jacob. That was a surprise. Jake never used compliments like that, he always joked around with me. I blushed, not understanding the meaning behind his compliment. Jacob and I were always best friends, and I had never even considered him being anything more than that. I finished my second pancake, and I was too full to eat another one. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed my hand, and I looked int his dark eyes. His features were those of a Native Americans, he had long black, silky hair that was always in a mess. His tan skin glowed, and he was very muscular. He told me that when he became a werewolf, he became very toned and muscular, and his words, _Your mom totally digged it._ It was kind of creepy hearing that comment, but he never shied away from showing off his "guns". 1

"Ness, do you want to come with me to the beach for the day?" Jacob said, his face suddenly serious. I stared into his almost-black and saw the way his russet skin clashed with his mysterious eyes. I never really noticed it before, but, Jacob was sort of attractive. Better than attractive, beautiful. I blushed and looked down as I heard my father growl at my thought. What was going on? I needed to clear my head, maybe this trip to the beach would be good for me.

"Yeah, sure sure. Dad, we'll be back around five, 'kay?" I told them as I got up from my chair.

"Um, ok. Have fun." My mom murmured to me as she tugged on her nervously. What was she doing, Mom never fidgets. I quickly walked out of the room, waving to everyone before I left. As I glanced around the kitchen, everyone had a trace of pain etched on their beautiful faces. I had an idea what was going on, and hopefully I would find out.

I stared out into the bright sun, thinking about Jacob's warm arm wrapped around my shoulder, and how It felt when he would squeeze me against his warm body. I looked into his soft face, and he was suddenly serious. He reached his hand up to brush my hair from my eye.

"Ness, I need to talk to you about something," He said, "In my pack, we have many legends, and one is called imprinting." He took a deep breath, and melted his dark eyes into mine. _Beautiful. _Wait, what was I thinking? This was Jacob, my best friend, not my boyfriend!

"I know this is really sudden, but it's time to tell you. You know Emily and Sam, and Paul and Rachel have a really special relationship, right?" I nodded at him, the way Paul and Rachel looked at each other was like…_a blind man seeing the sun for the first time,_ in Jacob's words. It was so powerful, and I always secretly wished that someday I would have someone giving me that level of adoration.

"Well, imprinting is sort of like love at first sight, but way more powerful. Sam and Paul imprinted on Emily and Rachel, and it's like, they are meant for each other, like soul mates. It's kind of like finding your true other half." Jacob said, smiling and looking down at the sand.

"Jake, why are you telling me all of this now? I mean, it's cool and all, but why now?" I said to Jacob trying to make him meet my gaze. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh my goodness, Jake, did you imprint on someone?!" I gasped. A wave of jealousy hit me, and I felt angry immediately. Jacob was mine, and I was his, and I wouldn't agree to sharing. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, his face soft. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Did I have feelings for Jacob, my best friend? I didn't know what was happening, but it was beginning to scare me.

"Yes, I have imprinted." Jacob sighed and looked for my reaction.

"What?! With who, Jacob Black?!" I almost yelled. How could he do this to me? He always liked to spend time with me, and I felt hurt. Wasn't I good enough for anyone? He looked at me, dead in the eyes, grabbed my hands, and took a deep breath.

"Well, Nessie, it's you. I imprinted on _you."_


End file.
